Mise à mort
by kangle
Summary: Lelouch a tué le roi. Pourtant il n'a rien ressenti, pas un soupçon de culpabilité. Le fait de ne pas être "humain" justifie-t-il toute exclusion de sentiments? C.C doit le livrer à la "justice", mais elle ne sait pas que son destin est lié au sien. AU.
1. Chapter 1:Manigance infernale

Code Geass

Je me demande encore pourquoi je me suis attaquée à un monument comme Code Geass…Toutes ces intrigues, ces retournements de situation, ces mystères, ah, Code Geass est définitivement un manga génial ! Voici pourquoi j'ai jugé préférable de me lancer dans un AU (Alternative Universe) avec le risque que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde. En effet, ici Lelouch ne sera pas humain, et Charles n'est pas encore le roi suprême de Britannia. Voilà, je vous préviens donc qu'il ne faudra pas trop se rattacher au manga original, en espérant que ma fic vaut le détour, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Charles, assis devant la table de chêne massif, attendait Lloyd Asplund qui ne venait toujours pas. Deux couverts étaient dressés sur la table, attendant de délicieux mets. C'était inadmissible, comment pouvait-il oser être en retard ! S'il avait été un de ses soldats, il l'aurait fait immédiatement exécuté. Or ce Lloyd n'était pas ordinaire. Non, c'était son scientifique le plus aguerri, le meilleur dans le domaine de la robotique, et il avait besoin de lui pour atteindre le grade suprême de Majesté. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait planifié cet attentat, et seul demain pouvait réunir toutes les conditions pour faire de lui une toute puissance ! Et, méditant sur sa situation, il se surprit à sourire à l'idée d'assassiner son propre frère. Un serviteur vint le tirer de sa rêverie :

-Sire, votre invité est arrivé.

-Eh bien ! Faites le donc entrer !

-Bien Sire.

Et le serviteur se recula pour laisser apparaître un homme mince en blouse blanche, grandes lunettes et cheveux ondulés. A sa vue, Charles se rasséréna, tout compte fait, ce fou avait fini son projet. Il tenait dans la main le croquis de sa nouvelle invention, un robot humanoïde doté de toutes les capacités de réflexion de l'humain : la pointe de la technologie.

Lloyd sourit en agitant sa main confusément :

-Désolé…j'ai traîné longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Charles ne répondit pas.

Lloyd prit une chaise et s'assit, il tendit le croquis d'un air malicieux. Charles le prit et le parcourut, s'attardant sur les différentes fonctions de la machine. Lloyd, quant à lui, ne cessait de vanter son prototype :

-Ah ! Tu ne le regretteras pas d'avoir investi une telle somme ! Vois par toi-même, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ressemble en tout point à un humain, j'ai pris pour modèle un adolescent qui devrait avoir dans les seize ans. Mais regarde moi cette perfection ! Depuis un mois que je m'efforce à lui apprendre les réactions et sentiments des humains, il fait de gros progrès !

-Mais rassure moi, il a des capacités surnaturelles n'est-ce pas ? lança Charles, soupçonneux. Je ne veux pas d'un humain, moi, mais bien d'un tueur de sang-froid.

-Un tueur ? S'exclama Lloyd horrifié. Comment ? Je pensais qu'il ne servirait que pour des actions minimes et sans grande importance, tout comme mes précédentes inventions.

-Il faut dire que mes ambitions grandissent, Charles fit la moue.

Lloyd tressaillit, ce qu'il redoutait le plus semblait être sur le point de se produire. Pourtant, il savait depuis toujours, au fond de lui, que la soif de pouvoir de cet homme ne cessait de grandir, et qu'un jour viendra où personne ne pourra plus rien pour l'arrêter.

-Mais…bafouilla-t-il, il n'est pas conçu pour être violent. Je ne lui ai ajouté que des fonctions d'auto-défense. De plus, je l'ai programmé de tel sorte que jamais il ne…

-Silence ! Ici c'est moi qui décide, et si tu tiens à retrouver ta petite protégée, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Charles était furieux. Il ne l'avait pas autorisé à prendre de telles libertés. Lloyd ne répliqua pas, soumis à l'impuissance. Charles se força à se calmer, et respira lentement.

-Ecoute moi bien, continua-t-il, ce robot n'a qu'un unique but, tuer une personne, et je ne veux pas de sentiments qui interviennent, tu m'as compris ?

Lloyd hocha lentement la tête, son sourire enfantin avait disparu, substitué au visage grave et triste qui supportait une douleur incommensurable. Depuis bien longtemps qu'il se cachait derrière ce masque de gaieté, à prendre tout au premier degré, se souciant de rien. Mais en vérité, il souffrait de l'absence de l'être cher. Il était tel un oiseau prisonnier, qui chantait sans conviction, pour survivre aux caprices du maître. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, vers la liberté qu'il n'aura sans doute jamais, puis son regard revint inéluctablement vers le bourreau. Il sortit machinalement une carte électronique de petite taille de sa poche, et la posa sur la table.

-Cette carte te permettra de parvenir à tes fins, soupira-t-il, à contrecœur. Elle bloquera temporairement les sentiments du gamin, et tu pourras alors le commander sans contrainte. C'est un de mes élèves qui l'a fabriqué au cours d'une manipulation. Mais je te mets en garde, c'est un prototype imparfait. Il n'est efficace que durant une demi-journée seulement, et peut avoir des conséquences néfastes sur lui plus tard.

-Cela fera l'affaire, puisque je n'aurai plus besoin de lui après, ricana-t-il.

Le cœur du savant se serra à cette pensée, il l'avait crée avec tant de tendresse, pour finalement le destiner à un sort aussi cruel.

Soudain, un garçon apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux égarés. Lorsqu'il vit Lloyd, il avança instinctivement d'un pas, mais ayant aperçu un étranger aux côtés de son maître, il fronça les sourcils et jugea plus prudent de rester à la porte.

-Professeur…

Charles n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître l'adolescent. Il correspondait parfaitement au croquis du savant. Grand, mince, brun aux yeux mauves, un visage fin qui mimait en ce moment une perplexité profonde. Il portait une simple chemise blanche et un jean chiffonné. Charles le jugea bien faible, et se demandait si ce gringalet était réellement celui qui allait exécuter sa Majesté.

-Ah Lelouch ! Tu tombes mal, je suis occupé.

-Lelouch ? S'étonna Charles.

-Oui, c'est son nom.

-Haha ! Ricana le vice-consul de l'empire. Fais ce que tu veux, vieux fou. Amène toi donc Lelouch.

Lelouch s'avança prudemment. Sa première impression venait d'être confirmée. Ce type était dangereux, il ne l'aimait pas du tout, et qui plus est, il manquait de respect au professeur.

-Lloyd, dis donc à ton protégé ce qu'il va accomplir.

Mais Lloyd s'obstina à rester silencieux, il détourna les yeux.

-Quoi donc, Professeur ? Si c'est pour le morceau que vous m'avez montré au piano tout à l'heure, je l'ai appris. Voulez-vous…

Charles éclata de rire ouvertement. Lelouch en fut blessé, mais comme le lui avait appris son maître, il cacha ses sentiments. Quant à Lloyd, il n'osait plus respirer.

-Non, tu es bien naïf. Ce que je te demande, c'est d'assassiner Sa Majesté, Elyon.

Lelouch, de marbre jusqu'alors, afficha une expression de stupeur. Il regarda tour à tour les deux, essayant de déceler une quelconque plaisanterie. Enfin, il parvint à articuler :

-Mais…c'est mal, n'est-ce pas professeur ? protesta Lelouch, tremblant.

Mais comme Lloyd ne répondait toujours pas, il fut pris d'une panique soudaine, cet étranger le mettait mal à l'aise, et il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-La carte a une durée de 12 heures, et comme la date de mise à mort est le lendemain, à 7h15… vous pouvez donc l'insérer maintenant.

Le professeur était devenu blême.

-Inutile de vous préciser que c'est un ordre qui n'attend aucun refus.

Le cœur déchiré, Lloyd se dirigea vers son disciple, la carte à la main. Celui restait figé, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Le savant serra Lelouch dans ses bras. Longtemps. Puis, dans cette même posture, comme pour le rassurer, il activa de sa main droite une touche située au creux de l'épaule de son invention, qui déploya sous l'omoplate une série de circuits et de branchement complexes.

-Professeur, qu…qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La respiration de Lelouch se fit plus saccadée, il sentait bien cette grande émotion qui s'emparait de son maître tout entier, oui, la souffrance, ainsi qu'on la nomme, chez les humains.

-Tu n'es pas un criminel, mon garçon. Tu es une victime. Ne l'oublie pas. Adieu, Lelouch.

Et il inséra la carte. Tout le circuit fut bouleversé, Lelouch sentit sa volonté fléchir, il n'était plus maître de rien, le contour de ses yeux devint rouge, il n'arrivait plus à penser, puis il sombra dans le néant, plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2:Mortelle chasse

Chapitre2 :

7h10. Elyon poursuivait depuis près d'une demi-heure un cerf. Le fusil à l'épaule, il visait à présent l'animal qui ne s'était douté de rien. Tous les samedis, il s'abandonnait à son activité favorite, la chasse. Il avait eu du mal à convaincre ses deux enfants de le laisser partir sans escorte.

-Non Suzaku, crois-tu vraiment que toute une poignée de gardes du corps est discrète ? Je n'aurai pas de trophée à ce rythme-là ! Ah ! Mais Shirley ! La forêt est ma propriété privée! Je ne crains rien, rassurez-vous.

Et sur ce, il était parti, revenant quelques heures plus tard, avec deux beaux faisans sur son épaule. Depuis, ses enfants avaient renoncé à le raisonner.

Le cerf était à quelques mètres à présent, mais alors qu'il broutait paisiblement, il redressa l'oreille et s'enfuit, alerté. Elyon, surpris par cette fuite, n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper. Il tira mais trop tard. Il jura entre ses dents, et se détourna du côté du lac, d'où était provenu le souffle rauque qui avait effrayé le royal animal. Il aperçut une silhouette s'extirper de l'eau, tenter quelques pas, vainement, avant de chanceler. Par instinct, le roi se dirigea vers cette ombre, et il reconnut alors un adolescent, agenouillé sur la rive, trempé, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, et les mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux. Que faisait-il seul sur sa propriété ? Qu'importe, cet adolescent était en détresse, et il n'était pas dit qu'un roi abandonnerait ses sujets.

-Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Je…je ne sais pas.

Le roi fut étonné, mais il semblait sincère. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa poitrine, et murmura :

-ça me brûle. De l'intérieur.

Elyon posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon :

-Je vais appeler mes soigneurs, ne t'inquiète plus.

-Non ! Se récria-t-il. Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Je…J'ai peur…

-De quoi donc, mon enfant.

-De ce que je suis capable d'accomplir, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Lelouch était réellement angoissé. Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après sa rencontre avec cet être empli de cruauté, hier au soir. Il venait de reprendre ses esprits en touchant la rive du lac, et voilà que cet inconnu surgissait de nulle part. Lloyd lui avait dit de se méfier des inconnus, mais en ce moment, il était terrifié par lui-même. En effet, il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. On aurait dit qu'un démon s'était sournoisement glissé au fond de lui, tapi, et une simple étincelle suffirait à le faire surgir. Et cette douleur sourde et lancinante, au niveau de son circuit central, l'inquiétait. Tout ira bien mieux quand il aura demandé à son maître de vérifier son système. Il se leva péniblement, ayant retrouvé la force nécessaire pour rentrer.

-Allons, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais tu es sur la propriété privée de Sa majesté, Elyon. Je vais demander à mes gardes de te raccompagner, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Elyon sortit son portable. Lelouch, se figea, le visage crispé. La carte, alors passive venait de se déclencher à ce nom, et surchauffait le circuit entier. L'adolescent sentit parvenir de ses entrailles d'atroces douleurs, indescriptibles. Ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il entendit clairement la voix de Charles, lui ordonnant de tuer le roi.

-Elyon…vous dîtes ?

Lelouch se tourna lentement vers cet homme aux cheveux blancs et aux traits tirés. Le roi fut terrifié par ce changement soudain d'attitude. Le jeune homme ne tremblait plus, il se tenait droit et imposant, le toisant irrespectueusement. Déconcerté, il se ressaisit pourtant :

-Eh bien oui, et saches que tu as devant toi le monarque absolu du royaume de Britannia.

Le visage de l'adolescent se fendit d'un sourire, ses yeux brillèrent. Les rois sont vraiment arrogants, pensa-t-il.

-Vous allez…Mourir, Majesté.

Et dans un éclair fulgurant, il pivota et s'empara du fusil de chasse du roi pour le retourner contre lui.

Le coup de feu partit avant même qu'il put faire le moindre geste. Le portable lui tomba des mains, pour aller s'écraser sur le sol, humide et feuillu. Lelouch ne manifesta aucune réaction lorsque l'homme en face de lui toucha à son tour le sol, un trou béant dans sa chemise à carreaux, les yeux exorbités.

Il se détourna simplement pour ramasser le portable, dans l'intention de prévenir Charles de la réussite. Mais la douleur au niveau de sa poitrine redoubla d'intensité, un effet secondaire imprévu. Lelouch se plia en deux et lâcha le mobile. La carte avait atteint un tel degré en surchauffant, qu'elle commençait à fondre, entraînant de même un endommagement du système interne.

L'adolescent se leva péniblement. Il se mit à courir, la main pressée sur son cœur, jetant des coups d'œil fiévreux aux alentours. Il espérait trouver une quelconque solution pour soulager cette sourde douleur qui l'oppressait tout entier. Sa vision se brouilla, et il dut faire une pause pour ne pas sombrer. Les arbres tournoyaient autour de lui, la terre et le ciel se confondaient. Il courut encore, s'efforçant de rester lucide. Il trébucha. Un cri étouffé parvint du fond de sa gorge. Lelouch avisa alors un chalet, entièrement en chêne massif, d'un style noble et classique. Sans hésiter, il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du mirage. A bout de forces, il s'évanouit sur le seuil de la porte, avant même d'avoir toqué à la porte.


	3. Chapter 3:Réfugié d'un soir

De retour ! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir :D j'espère que le chapitre3 apportera son lot de surprises, j'ai introduit Suzaku et Shirley.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

Suzaku leva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers sa sœur. Celle-ci aussi avait entendu le bruit mat parvenu de la porte d'entrée, et le regardait, inquiète. Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et se glissa lentement vers la menace. Il attrapa au passage son silencieux rechargé. Trois cartouches. Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment, mais aucune trace de danger. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa coi de surprise.

-Shirley ! Quelqu'un est évanoui sur le pas de la porte.

Elle eut un mouvement de surprise, avant d'accourir aider son frère à porter l'inconnu sur le canapé. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils recevaient de la visite. Le chalet se situait au fin fond de la forêt. Suzaku lui tâta le pouls au poignet, mais ne sentit rien. Il prit peur, mais en posant sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme, il put entendre son cœur battre faiblement.

-Que fait-on ? Il est tellement pâle ! demanda Shirley.

-On attend père.

-Mais…Il vient à peine de partir, fit-elle remarquer.

-Si tu veux courir le risque de l'interrompre en pleine partie de chasse…Libre à toi, sourit narquoisement Suzaku.

-Oh, ça va…, grommela la jeune fille.

Et son attention se reporta sur l'adolescent inconscient. Il dormait, presque paisiblement.

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, Lelouch entrouvrit les paupières.<p>

-Ça y est, il se réveille !

Il vit, penché sur lui, deux adolescents qui l'observaient. La jeune fille aux cheveux longs, chatoyants de feu lui sourit, tandis que le garçon aux yeux verts, châtains clairs se leva, soupirant.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ou…oui, enfin je crois.

-Tu n'as pas de trace apparente de blessure, alors on n'a pas jugé nécessaire de t'examiner. Mais puisque tu es conscient à présent, tu devrais nous laisser voir ton état de santé.

-Non ! cria-t-il instantanément. Enfin, je veux dire, que ce n'est pas la peine, se reprit-t-il.

Lelouch se sentait mal. Encore une fois, sa mémoire avait été altérée! Il jura que ce serait bien la dernière fois. Et là, il ne se souvenait absolument de rien ! De rien…excepté une chose il se savait différent de ces deux là. Oui, il savait, au plus profond de lui qu'il n'était pas un humain, et lui laisser les diagnostiquer révélerait ce secret. Or il ressentait le besoin vital de le cacher, comme si cela le liait à la vie.

On fit les présentations, et on l'informa de son arrivée inattendue. Ils demandèrent des éclaircissements auxquels Lelouch était dans l'incapacité de répondre. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Un peu dépité, il aperçut alors le grand piano d'ébène qui trônait au centre de la grande pièce. Il s'approcha de celui-ci, comme par instinct.

-Il appartenait à notre oncle, déclara Suzaku.

-Je…je connais un morceau, lâcha-t-il.

Oui, il se souvenait d'un piano semblable. Mais où l'avait-t-il déjà vu ? Il s'y installa, et, sous le regard encourageant de Shirley, il entama l'unique morceau qu'il avait appris. La musique était fluide, telle une source d'eau qui déversait un ruisseau calme et apaisant. Les notes défilaient, et ses mains parcouraient agilement le clavier noir et blanc. Lelouch ne comprenait pas bien comment, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de tout les enchaînements. Suzaku esquissa un sourire. C'était le même morceau que son père apprenait depuis quelques jours. Quelle étrange coïncidence. Le morceau fut interrompu par la cloche de l'entrée.

-Déjà ? S'étonna Shirley.

-Il a du rater sa proie et s'énerver, plaisanta son frère. Je vais ouvrir.

Shirley sourit.

Suzaku traversa la salle de séjour, posant le regard involontairement sur la photo de famille posée sur l'armoire. Il y resta attaché un instant, puis poursuivit sa route. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il y trouva deux gardes armés.

-Suzaku, prince de Britannia ? Interrogea l'un.

-C'est moi, dit-il gravement.

-Nous sommes envoyés par votre oncle. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de votre père, Elyon vi Britannia.

Suzaku ne cilla pas. Etant le fils d'un roi, il se devait de rester impassible, bien que cela l'affecte au plus haut point. Il se força à se calmer pour ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Ce matin, dans la forêt, tué par son propre fusil de chasse. En attendant vos dix-huit ans, ce sera votre oncle Charles, qui assurera la fonction de roi suprême.

-Fallait s'y attendre, grinça t-il entre les dents.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Non, rien.

-Le roi Charles pense qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre, reprit le second soldat. Nous sommes en ce moment à la recherche du criminel et vous demandons de bien vouloir rester chez vous durant ce temps, pour votre sécurité. Nous sommes sur une piste. Y a-t-il d'autres occupants dans la villa ?

-Juste ma sœur, et moi, déclara Suzaku après une brève pause.

Il n'avait aucune confiance en ces soldats. Il jugeait plus sage de ne pas leur parler de Lelouch. Mais il était certain que la présence de Lelouch dans cette forêt n'était sûrement pas une pure coïncidence.

-Bien, prévenez-nous s'il se produit quelque chose d'anormal. De notre côté, nous vous tiendrons avancé de notre enquête.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promit-il.

Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Shirley au piano qui montrait à Lelouch le Canon in D, de Pachelbel. Celui-ci était ravi, et assimilait les notes au fur et à mesure qu'elle jouait.

Suzaku leur annonça amèrement la mort du roi Elyon. Les larmes jaillirent involontairement des yeux de sa sœur, et Lelouch fut consterné. Suzaku alla s'asseoir, sur le canapé. Il leva les yeux au plafond.

Pourquoi ? Quelque chose clochait. Personne d'étranger à la famille ne connaissait la passion de son père pour la chasse. Qui plus est, qui avait trouvé le corps ? Et dans quelles circonstances ? Le criminel aurait-il lui-même averti les autorités pour qu'ils découvrent le meurtre avant même la fin de la chasse ? C'en était risible, quelle idée sordide ! Alors…quoi ? Il entendait les sanglots étouffés de sa sœur, et Lelouch qui tentait de la consoler. Pourquoi ? Aspiré dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'odeur de butane qui se répandait dans la pièce, fourbe. Shirley s'était plongée dans la photo qui trônait sur la table basse. Un souvenir précieux, où l'on pouvait apercevoir une famille unie et soudée. Elle et son frère au premier plan, pêchant un grand thon rouge, et derrière, les deux parents défunts assis à leurs côtés, souriant joyeusement. C'était l'époque où leur père n'était pas encore roi. L'époque où tout allait bien. Lelouch se redressa subitement, inquiet de cette odeur de brulé.

-Suzaku, tu ne sens rien ? Ça… ça va exploser !

Sans un mot de plus, le châtain comprit de quoi il parlait. Comment n'avait-il pas senti ? Suzaku courut vers la porte, et étrangement, il ne s'étonna pas de la trouver fermer, comme si cette journée n'était pas encore assez insolite.

-Pas par là ! Grimaça-t-il.

Lelouch prit une chaise et la fracassa contre la vitre. Il constata amèrement que la vitre ne reçut aucune égratignure. En revanche, la chaise n'avait pas pris qu'une éraflure, elle était en mille morceaux.

-Elle est anti pare-balles, soupira Suzaku.

-C'est ce que nous verrons bien.

Et il se précipita sur la paroi.

-Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Shirley.

L'impact fut si violent que la vitre se brisa, déchirant la chemise du brun. Les débris auraient du le transpercer, mais étrangement il était indemne. Shirley s'empara du cadre photo, et sauta dans la brèche ouverte, suivi juste après de Suzaku. L'explosion ne se fit pas attendre. Elle souffla le chalet entier. Une vague de chaleur déferla tout autour, et les trois adolescents durent se coucher dans les herbes pour éviter les débris flambants qui fusaient de tout sens. Sidérée par la puissance, Shirley jeta un regard hébété sur la masse carbonisée où se tenait un instant plus tôt son domicile. Elle regarda ses deux compagnons, et elle réalisa qu'ils étaient passés à côté d'une mort certaine sans Lelouch.

-M…merci, balbutia-t-elle, serrant la photo entre ses mains.

-Regardez ! Cria soudain le châtain clair.

Il pointa du doigt les flammes de la maison. En regardant plus attentivement, Shirley put distinguer une silhouette cachée par l'écran de fumée qui s'échappait de l'incendie. Une silhouette à l'allure féminine, perchée sur une haute branche. Mais, avant même qu'ils aient put réagir, elle disparut, s'engouffrant dans les ténèbres. Ils restèrent là, à contempler le macabre spectacle, puis finalement, Suzaku brisa le silence :

-On a voulu nous tuer, par l'intermédiaire de cette femme.

-Se pourrait-il…que ce soit Elle le criminel qui a tué… s'étrangla sa sœur.

-Non, impossible. Elle ne peut être au courant pour la résidence. Il y a un traître dans la famille.

Suzaku braqua son regard sur Lelouch, resté silencieux, attendant un quelconque signe révélateur un indice qui aurait pu cerner son identité. Il fut stupéfait de découvrir qu'il n'était nullement blessé, bien que sa chemise fût roussie, en lambeaux. Il aperçut alors, à travers le reste de la chemise, entre les omoplates, une inscription. Elle était gravée d'une grande lettre calligraphiée, un L.


	4. Chapter 4: A découvert

Chapitre qui tient plus de la révélation je dirai. Lelouch est mis à rude épreuve, mais je pense que c'est à cause de son caractère (je le vois mal se morfondre d'avoir tué Elyon, voilà qui justifie la fin du chapitre :) Si le chapitre manque de clarté, c'est à cause de Lelouch ! (Qui peut comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête…son esprit est impénétrable u_u) Voilà pourquoi j'ai essayé, mais je vous préviens que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du chapitre, et si vous avez des suggestions à me faire part, je suis toute ouïe !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 :<p>

Charles se délectait du verre de vin rouge qu'il était allé faire puiser des profondeurs de la cave royale. Assis sur le trône de son défunt frère, il semblait qu'il dominait tout le royaume. Quelle puissance lui procurait ce sentiment. Aucun obstacle ne se dresserait sur son chemin, mais il devait pour cela prendre des précautions. Cependant cela lui déplaisait de les supprimer, enfin qu'importe après tout, s'il pouvait régner en maître absolu. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le ramenant à la réalité. C'était son bras droit, qui s'occupait du bon déroulement des affaires. Celui qui le tenait aux dernières nouvelles.

-Je viens vous apprendre qu'elle n'a pas réussi sa mission.

-Comment ? Rugit-il. Elle a échoué ?

Le conseiller toussota légèrement, puis se raclant la gorge.

-Il est vrai, Charles-sama, qu'elle est votre arme la plus sûre, la première que Lloyd ait construite ! Mais dois-je vous rappeler que ces temps-ci, son mécanisme se dérègle, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous lui avez ordonné de créer un autre prototype capable d'assouvir vos ambitions ?

Charles se renfrogna :

-Ah oui, ce…Lelouch. Un bon à rien.

-Il a tout de même accompli sa mission avec succès, fit remarquer l'autre.

-Oui, mais à présent, il risque de tout compromettre ! Il n'est pas retourné à la base comme prévu, et s'il venait à souffler mot de l'histoire…

-Personne n'en saura rien, Majesté. Il se trouve que C.C, malgré ce cuisant échec, a récolté une information primordiale.

Il attendit quelques instants, pour produire meilleur effet.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il s'agit ! S'emporta le roi.

-Il est avec eux, souffla-t-il.

Charles se redressa, subitement. Son œil brillait sournoisement. Un rictus se forma sur son visage, déformant son visage humain. Il semblait qu'à cet instant, le diable s'était manifesté à travers lui.

-Avec eux…dis-tu ?

-Affirmatif. C'est lui, qui a empêché la réussite de la mission.

Le roi jura. Ainsi donc, ce sale robot sabotait ses plans. Qu'il n'en tienne, il l'écraserait. Bientôt, il comprendra son erreur, et il regrettera, éternellement.

-Dites-lui de me l'amener. Intact, dit-il d'un ton neutre, mais qui n'admettait aucune objection.

-Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Sire.

Et il se retira, laissant le despote à son sombre projet.

* * *

><p>Suzaku ne dit rien. Il préféra attendre le moment opportun pour demander des comptes à Lelouch. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Et cette marque…Lelouch s'approcha de Shirley et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Après mûre réflexion, il jugea qu'il était plus prudent de se rendre dans la ville la plus proche afin de trouver de l'aide. Trois kilomètres les séparaient d'ici.<p>

Les premières heures furent longues et fastidieuses. Shirley marchait au radar, plongée dans ses pensées. Suzaku cherchait vainement une explication à ce bouleversement soudain. Quant à Lelouch, il ne cessait de crisper sa main au niveau du cœur. La carte qui était la cause de la souffrance, avait à présent grillé. Et, en se consumant, elle avait laissé place petit à petit, à des souvenirs du passé. Il entrevit l'image d'un homme qui lui souriait, tandis qu'il entamait au piano une douce mélodie. Un piano d'ébène. Puis des voix se matérialisaient dans son esprit.

-Ils vont t'enlever à moi. Comme ils me l'on enlevée, auparavant.

- De qui parlez-vous donc, professeur ?

Lelouch reconnut sa propre voix.

-De ma plus grande fierté. Je la chérissais tant.

C'était elle, sa première œuvre, elle qui l'avait précédé. Elle était belle, et si pleine de vie. Mais ils étaient venus lui retirer son bonheur, et la jeune fille avait fini sans doute par l'oublier. Et la voix continuait mélancoliquement, puis, peu à peu se fit plus sourde, avant de s'éteindre dans l'oubli.

-On fait une pause, on ne doit plus être trop loin.

Lelouch était encore transi par ce souvenir. Il regarda pensivement le lac au miroir argenté qui s'étendait à l'horizon. Alors qu'il se retourna, Suzaku le plaqua rudement contre un arbre.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? répondit Lelouch.

Il remarqua que Shirley n'était plus là, sans doute l'avait-il éloigné pour ne pas l'impliquer. Suzaku soupira, et le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais. Qui es-tu exactement ?

Lelouch garda son masque froid. Pourtant, il se sentait acculé. Continuer de nier n'aurait conduit qu'à une plus grande méfiance. Il se raidit lorsque l'autre lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je sais….pour le symbole.

Lelouch se laissa glisser par terre, abattu. Il se doutait de quelque chose depuis le début, c'était évident. Un flot de paroles se déversa, comme s'il eut le besoin de se vider du mensonge.

-Je…je ne suis pas humain, lâcha-t-il. J'aurai voulu te le dire plus tôt, mais c'était…au-dessus de mes forces.

Suzaku resta de marbre. Il assimilait la nouvelle. Cela semblait tellement surréaliste, cette reproduction originale de l'humain, qui présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que lui. Involontairement, il ressentit de l'admiration, car même lui n'avait pas pu déceler le secret que gardait cet être fait de matière brute. Ce sentiment laissa place à la gêne, car en révélant ce lourd secret, Lelouch l'avait laissé pénétrer au plus profond de lui, ou plutôt, Suzaku avait forcé le passage. Cela expliquait pas mal de choses, comme le fait qu'il avait réussi à briser cette vitre sans avoir une égratignure, ou encore qu'il avait détecté l'odeur de gaz avant eux.

-Et…tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

Lelouch secoua négativement la tête :

-Non, mais je sens que les souvenirs refont surface un à un, bientôt je recouvrerai une partie de la mémoire. Mais qui sait combien de temps cela prendra.

-Et si…je jetai un coup d'œil à ton circuit, peut-être que cela accélérera le processus.

Lelouch réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça. Plus tôt il se rappellera, mieux ce sera pour tous. Il se leva. Suzaku lui dit :

-Shirley ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Elle avait besoin de se recueillir au lac. C'est là-bas que nous avons passé notre enfance.

-Suzaku !

Celui-ci se tourna vers la voix, et se mordit les lèvres. Shirley avançait, un couteau sous la gorge, menacée par une jeune fille cachée derrière elle, à l'abri. Lelouch eut un sursaut, il l'avait reconnu.

-Remets-moi Lelouch.

Elle devait avoir leur âge. Elle portait une chemise identique à lui, et un short mauve serré à la taille. De longs cheveux verts tombaient dans son dos. Ses yeux avaient une couleur or. Ses traits fins et réguliers tiraient sur une blancheur presque pâle. Elle n'hésiterait pas à la tuer, Lelouch le savait.

-Ne fais pas ça, C.C.

Elle tiqua au nom.

-Comment le connais-tu ?

Lelouch ne répondit pas, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, à se dévisager.

-Bien, je n'ai pas le choix je crois…je viens avec toi, céda-t-il.

-Lelouch…

Les yeux verts de Suzaku se fixèrent sur lui. Celui-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête, avant de s'avancer vers C.C. Au croisement, elle relâcha Shirley qui courut se blottir entre les bras de son frère, lui jetant un regard silencieux. Suzaku comprit le message, et lui rendit son regard, comme pour conclure le pacte qu'ils avaient formé tacitement. Ils se lanceraient à leur poursuite dès leur départ.

Mais Lelouch aussi avait intercepté le regard, et il prit peur pour ses amis. S'ils tentaient de le retrouver…ils le paieraient de leur vie. Lelouch réfléchissait vite, il devait fermement leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas le suivre. Même si cela lui faisait mal, c'était là que leur chemin se séparait, inévitablement. Il leur avait attiré trop d'ennuis, c'était mieux comme ça. Mais…comment les prévenir sans alerter la méfiance de C.C ?

Soudain, il fut prit d'un affreux doute. Et ce doute se mua en peur, puis en certitude. Oui, tout était clair. Et cette culpabilité qui était enfouie si profondément, venait d'éclater. Lelouch, c'est toi, se dit-il. C'est toi…

Il regarda ceux qu'ils pensaient être ses amis, alors qu'il les avait trahis. Et il lui vint une idée, oui, c'était la seule solution qui pouvait leur faire renoncer au projet. Son cœur se serra. Ne me rattrapez pas, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Ce sentiment de tristesse, Lelouch l'enfouit profondément dans son cœur pour ne pas se laisser influencer. Il le fallait. Il se tourna calmement vers son assaillant.

-C.C, qui t'envoie ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Suis-moi juste, tu es mon prisonnier, ça te suffit, non ?

Elle fit demi-tour, toujours en le menaçant du poignard. Mais il ajouta d'un ton sérieux :

-C'est Charles qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ? Il a enfin trouvé le meurtrier.

C.C s'arrêta, et sourit.

-Alors, tu te souviens à présent ? C'est toi.


	5. Chapter 5:Chassé croisé

Chapitre 5 :

Lelouch renversa la tête en arrière, et rit ouvertement. Shirley laissa échapper un cri :

-Lelouch, dis moi que…

-C'est moi votre meurtrier. Celui que vous haïssez. J'ai tué votre père de sang-froid, pendant qu'il était à la chasse. Et à dire vrai, je n'ai rien ressenti. Après tout, je ne suis pas réellement humain.

Cette dernière phrase visait Suzaku. Celui-ci était sombre, mais contrairement à ce que Lelouch avait prévu, il ne s'emporta pas. Il lui jeta un regard méprisable.

-Charles expiera ton crime, je lui fais confiance.

Shirley se précipita sur l'adolescent, mais fut retenue par son frère.

-Lâche-moi. Je dois le venger, je dois lui faire payer, sanglota la jeune fille. Lâche-moi !

Elle s'écroula, sans forces. Pourquoi ? Toujours cette question qui revenait sans cesse le tourmenter.

-Mon oncle est vraiment fort, pour avoir trouvé le meurtrier de son frère aussi rapidement.

C.C fronça les sourcils. Il était clair que du sarcasme pointait dans sa voix. Suzaku soupçonnait-il la vérité ? Dans ce cas, il fallait bien lui donner une quelconque raison immédiatement qui puisse rassasier sa curiosité. Elle dit avec assurance :

-Oui, Charles tenait lui-même à ce que le mystère de cette mort soit révélé le plus tôt possible, pour pouvoir rendre justice à son défunt frère. Il a mené sa propre enquête, et avec les empreintes de Lelouch sur la crosse du fusil et les indices laissés sur le lieu, il était aisé de le retrouver.

-Et pourquoi s'être réfugié chez nous, Lelouch ? s'écria Shirley.

-Il projetait sans doute de vous éliminer à votre tour pour arriver au pouvoir, en faisant sauter votre résidence. Mais cela a échoué, il a été pris par le temps si l'on considère le tas de cendres qui était autrefois votre habitation…

-Alors, si vous êtes de notre camp, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me menacer, continua-t-elle.

-Il le fallait bien si je voulais lui tendre un piège, lança C.C, à présent très tendue. Allez, ça suffit comme ça, j'emmène le coupable.

-Qu'allez vous faire de lui ?

-Nous ferons en sorte qu'il n'existe plus.

Sans plus attendre, Lelouch suivit C.C, elle devait le remettre entre les mains du roi.

Suzaku sourit. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait gober ça ? De un, si Lelouch voulait réellement les tuer, il ne les aurait pas averti pour l'odeur, de plus, il ne serait pas intervenu quand C.C menaçait sa sœur, vu qu'il voulait les voir morts. Il aurait plutôt profité de la situation pour sauter sur lui. Et puis, Lelouch avait capitulé, un signe de plus qu'il ne voulait pas risquer la sécurité de Shirley. Bref, tant d'indices, puis cette dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée, elle avait employé le mot exister. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a aucune connotation particulière, sauf si l'on juge que Lelouch est un robot humanoïde. Suzaku commençait à s'embrouiller dans son raisonnement. Le tout était de savoir si Charles savait que Lelouch n'était pas humain. Et cette histoire d'empreintes digitales, il n'avait pas fait attention si le créateur lui en avait attribué au robot.

-Dis Suzaku, comment… Lelouch la connaissait ? Il l'a appelé C.C

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Encore un mystère qui doit être éclairci.

-En tout cas, C.C, ça n'est pas un nom banal.

Suzaku tiqua, en effet, elle n'avait pas tort, le puzzle se constituait au fur et à mesure, il commençait à discerner, mais sans plus. Une chose était sûre pour lui : Lelouch en était la clé, la pièce centrale.

* * *

><p>-Quelle idiote, quelle idiote ! Se lamentait C.C mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté ?<p>

-Une histoire que même un enfant de dix ans ne croirait pas ? Hasarda Lelouch.

-Tais-toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! répliqua-t-elle.

Lelouch réprima un sourire, c'était hilarant.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Je te signale qu'une fois arrivé, on te désactivera entièrement.

-Je sais. Ou tout du moins…, sa mine était devenue grave, Je sais qu'il me reste très peu de temps. Mais toi, tu en as encore.

C.C le regarda, hébétée.

-De quoi ?

-Du temps. Tu en as encore, sourit-il faiblement. Tu comprendras bien plus tard.

Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, mais les rouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit la lame froide posée sous sa gorge.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre le traître, on accélère.

Lelouch obtempéra. Ils longeaient à présent le lac, passant par un chemin sinueux, à l'abri des platanes. La lumière pénétrait à travers les branchages, ce qui donnait l'illusion que les ombres se mêlaient et s'entrecroisaient entre elles. Il devait être quatorze heures, calcula-t-il. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un affreux grondement suivi de bruits étranges.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Juste mon ventre, déclara Lelouch, un peu gêné.

-Pourquoi fait-il ce bruit ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien mangé depuis l'aube, suggéra le brun.

-Manger ?

Lelouch passa sa main dans ses cheveux, levant les yeux en l'air :

-Oui, manger, se rassasier, tu sais bien quoi ! C'est fondamental dans le monde humain.

-Mais pas pour un robot. Je n'en n'éprouve pas le besoin, déclara C.C froidement.

-Ok, je me retiendrai, grommela-t-il. Mais à mon avis tu devrais…

-Chut !

Lelouch sursauta et se raidit. C.C avait la mine inquiète :

-Tu n'entends rien ? Ça se rapproche.

Il tendit l'oreille. Un bourdonnement en arrière fond, qui gagnait en intensité. Et soudain, l'arbre près d'eux explosa, rasant de près C.C. Un knightmare apparut, maniant une hache d'une main. Les adolescents se mirent à courir comme des dératés. C.C ne regardait même pas dans quelle direction elle se dirigeait, aveuglée par les basses branches qui lui fouettaient le visage.

Les knightmares étaient la propriété du roi, mais il était évident que cette arme-ci était tombée entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Un rebelle ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche. Aucune trace de Lelouch, en revanche la machine de métal la poursuivait. Je le lui ferai payer cher s'il en profite pour s'échapper ! Mais C.C n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, l'engin se rapprochait à une vitesse faramineuse. Elle bifurqua sur la droite, et hurla. Elle venait de sauter dans un buisson de rosiers, et les épines avaient lacéré ses avant-bras. Déstabilisée, elle prit appui sur un chêne dans le but de prendre de la hauteur. Trop tard. Elle fut saisie en plein vol par le knightmare, et plaquée à terre sans délicatesse. La main droite de la machine de guerre l'empêchait de se mouvoir, la main gauche la menaçait de la hache.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais du meurtrier d'Elyon vi Britannia ?

La voix provenait du cokpit. On ressentait à travers une certaine agressivité, mêlée d'impatience.

-Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à le savoir ?

-Réponds simplement à ma question.

Seul le silence répondit.

-Je veux venger sa mort, lâcha le pilote de l'arme métallique.

-Pourquoi ? C'était un bon roi ? Ironisa C.C

-Non. À vrai dire, il se souciait peu de nous. Il nous voyait plutôt comme une classe de roturiers. Mais depuis qu'il est mort, notre situation a empiré. Nous ne sommes plus ignorés comme autrefois, pire, Charles cherche à nous exterminer. Bientôt ils auront atteint notre ville, et la mettront à feu et à sang.

-Et le seul moyen que tu as trouvé, c'est de t'attaquer au criminel avec un knightmare volé ?

-Hé ! C'est lui la cause de tout ! Et puis saches que j'ai combattu pour avoir cette arme, alors je la mérite !

Une fierté se faisait ressentir dans la voix, mais on pouvait aussi y percevoir un tremblement. Une justice, c'est tout ce qu'elle cherchait. C.C cherchait à gagner encore un peu de temps :

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas sauver ta ville du massacre, grommela-t-elle.

La prise se resserra sur la jeune fille. Elle entendit un léger déclic, et esquissa un sourire. C.C

-Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les bavardages. Tu m'excuseras si je te fausse compagnie.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je…

La voix s'arrêta. Que se passait-il ? Elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son arme ! C.C attrapa le bras de l'engin, et le repoussa lourdement pour se dégager de l'emprise. Elle s'épousseta, en défiant du regard la machine. Le pilote, quant à lui, tentait en vain de faire bouger le knightmare.

-Comment m'as-tu immobilisé ?

-Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait, dit-elle innocemment. Demande plutôt au meurtrier.

Lelouch apparut de sous la machine. Il se déplaça furtivement jusqu'au cokpit et enfonça la porte sans ménagement. Il resta surpris, le pilote était une adolescente, comme eux. Aux yeux bleus et aux mèches rouges rebelles, elle le dévisageait avec mépris. Elle était tout aussi surprise que l'assassin soit ce jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Qui es-tu ?

Le pilote se leva et lui lança un regard déterminé :

-Je suis Kallen Stadtfeld, et je détruirai le royaume de Charles.


	6. Chapter 6:Semés au vent

Chapitre (un peu) long à paraître, je devais faire une transition avec le moment crucial de ma fic que j'ai en tête, donc j'ai eu du mal à trouver des idées u_u. Les chapitres 6 et 7 ne seront donc pas forts en action, je fais plus jouer les relations pour compenser. (et un peu d'humour, espérons) Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je dévoile le couple (c'est bien un _poco_ _de_ _romance_ x), oh, vous n'auriez pas deviner que c'était un C.C/Lelouch, quel suspense... ^^'

Ps : écrite en écoutant 너의 마음을 내게 준다면 :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

-Ah. Alors on est du même côté, dit Lelouch en haussant les épaules.

Kallen hurla de rage et se jeta sur Lelouch. Il tomba au sol, sur la plateforme qui menait à la cabine du pilote, Kallen l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, au-dessus de lui.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est toi le criminel ! Tu as sûrement été sollicité par Charles ! Hein ! Avoue !

Lelouch empoigna le col de la jeune fille soudainement et pivota, inversant les rôles. A présent, c'était lui qui la dominait.

-Qui sait ? fit-il malicieusement. Peut-être bien.

Kallen balança son poing vers lui, mais Lelouch l'arrêta net. C.C dut intervenir et séparer les deux.

-Je pense qu'on va réquisitionner ton knightmare, déclara-t-elle.

-Mais…c'est injuste !

-J'ai toujours été juste, dit-elle, un sourire au coin. Allez descends !

-Compte pas sur moi !

-Lelouch. A toi l'honneur.

Celui-ci la regarda étrangement, et sous le regard glacial de son bourreau, il capitula.

-Ok ok. Pas besoin de me décocher ce regard meurtrier. Désolé miss, ce sont les ordres du patron.

Une seconde plus tard, Kallen mordait la poussière sur le sol dur, les fesses endolories par la chute.

-Si vous croyez que je vais abandonner aussi facilement ! protesta-t-elle.

C.C entra dans le cokpit pendant que Lelouch réactivait le circuit de l'arme. En se retournant, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une place dans la cabine…

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie…elle haussa les épaules.

-Et pourquoi ce serait toi…

-Tu sais manipuler un knightmare ?

Un silence gênant fit place.

-…Ok, je resterai sur la plateforme.

C.C lui attrapa les poignets et les ligota dans son dos.

Une minute plus tard, la machine se mit en marche. Mais alors qu'il tentait de trouver une position quelque peu confortable, il entendit un petit gémissement et se retourna. C'était Kallen qui venait de réussir à se hisser sur la plateforme tant bien que mal. Elle fut surprise de le voir les poings liés. Devant son air interrogateur, il crut bon d'ajouter :

-Je suis son prisonnier techniquement…

-Plus pour longtemps. Je vais récupérer l'engin.

Lelouch se leva et s'interposa :

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

-Quoi ? Tu refuses que je te délivre ?

-Ecoute, il avala sa salive, j'ai fait une promesse. J'ai besoin d'elle pour la tenir.

Kallen le dévisagea, mais voyant qu'il était sérieux, elle soupira et se laissa finalement tomber à ses côtés.

-A ta guise. Je récupérerai l'arme quand on sera arrivés dans ma ville. Un peu de repos n'est pas de trop.

* * *

><p>Kallen n'osa pas dormir. Tout d'abord, il y avait Lelouch. C'était une raison suffisante pour se méfier. Mais surtout, elle avait peur de tomber du knightmare si elle ne s'y accrochait plus. La machine allait vite en filant entre les arbres. Il commençait à faire nuit. Elle réprima un bâillement.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, Kallen sentait que ses paupières ne lui obéissaient plus. Elles se refermaient inexorablement, et elle dut se frotter les joues pour rester éveillée.

-Hé le meurtrier…

-C'est Lelouch…

-Oui si tu veux. Quand est-ce qu'elle fait une pause la tyrannique, qu'on dorme enfin ?

-Elle n'en fait pas.

Kallen se réveilla définitivement, comme si elle venait de passer une douche froide. Elle protesta :

-Quoi ?

-Elle n'en n'a pas besoin tout simplement.

Lelouch compatit en la voyant à bout de forces, sombrant à moitié dans les bras de Morphée. Il dit sans pensées détournées :

-Tu peux t'accrocher à moi pour dormir un peu si tu le souhaites.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'une gifle appliquée adroitement sur sa joue, suivi d'un silence mortel. Kallen était devenue pourpre, Surement n'avait-il pas conscience des sous-entendus, elle se répéta qu'il n'était qu'un robot, et cela la rassura en quelque sorte.

- C.C, arrête-toi!

Kallen se retourna vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Un fou! Ce devait être un fou, elle sera découverte! Maudit Lelouch, grinça t-elle, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sauter aurait été suicidaire. La machine ralentit peu à peu, pour finalement s'immobiliser. C.C sortit de la cabine et se figea; Kallen se mit en défense.

-C.C! J'ai...euh, besoin de dormir, on fait une pause.

-Toi? T'es un robot, je te signale, cracha-t-elle, sans quitter l'intruse des yeux.

-Et alors? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre?

Elle rit nerveusement, elle devait se débarrasser au plus vite de ce prisonnier, ou elle finirait à l'asile de fou avec lui!

-Ok, je ne vais pas discuter, ni chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle fait ici, mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre, on la déposera à la ville prochaine.

-Tss, c'est surtout que le carburant sera bientôt à sec, il en reste à peine pour atteindre...

-Euh, je ne crois pas que tu devrais l'énerver plus Kallen, lui souffla-t-il.

C.C fit mine de ne pas entendre, ils descendirent tout trois du knightmare et s'installèrent à l'abri des arbres.

-Allez-y, dormez, je vous surveille.

Elle alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, de manière à les voir, en solitaire. Kallen se mit dans un coin et s'assoupit aussitôt sans remercier Lelouch. Il faisait sombre, C.C sentit un mouvement derrière elle, c'était Lelouch. Il s'assit lourdement à distance raisonnable d'elle, mais assez près pour la distinguer à travers les ténèbres. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot. Le silence flottait encore quand la lune brilla de tout son éclat. Finalement, il prit la parole :

-Dis C.C, as-tu un but à atteindre dans ta vie ?

-…Non.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Et si…tu en avais un, et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il se réalise avant…que tu meurs, est-ce que…

Elle lui fit signe de se taire, anticipant la question :

-Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je ferai tout pour tenir la promesse, au péril de ma vie.

Il ne savait pas trop si elle avait compris ses sous-entendus, mais une chose était sûre, c'était comme si on venait de lui retirer un lourd fardeau des épaules. À présent, il savait qu'il accomplirait à bien sa promesse, et il savait comment. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Sourire, continuer à sourire jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien pour elle. Même si cela fait souffrir, _C'est ton destin, Lelouch._

Le lendemain, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le knightmare, à court d'énergie, rendit l'âme. Ils durent l'abandonner et poursuivirent le reste du chemin qui les séparait de la ville à pied.

-C'est de ta faute, tu as mal dosé et géré l'énergie !

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton engin n'est qu'un tas de ferraille !

-Dites les filles…

-Ecoute, on est occupées là !

Elles se disputèrent encore un peu, Lelouch les laissant à leur querelle de filles, plus attentif à l'environnement dans lequel ils évoluaient. .Finalement, C.C s'adressa violemment à lui comme pour clore la conversation tendue :

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Euh…

-Oui, qui a raison ? ajouta Kallen.

Il soupira.

-Ce que je pense…c'est qu'il y a de la fumée qui s'élève droit devant nous depuis un bon moment.

Kallen devint blanche :

-Ma…ma ville !

Elle se mit à courir en direction du danger.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? lui décocha C.C, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

-Et voilà que c'est de ma faute…

_Allons bon, voilà qu'on laisse le prisonnier seul et sans surveillance ?_

Et il entama sa course effrénée pour les rejoindre.


	7. Chapter 7: Pris de court

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 7. Mine de rien on se rapproche de la fin ^^ (ou pas…), bon, rien ne vaut mieux qu'une bonne révélation sur Lelouch dans ce chapitre pour se remettre d'aplomb =p

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 :<p>

En se rapprochant, les contours de la ville se précisèrent. C'était une petite bourgade aux maisons typiques, toutes identiques les unes aux autres. Elles auraient pu se ressembler parfaitement si l'une d'elle n'était en flammes et se consumait lentement. C'était de cette maison d'où provenait la fumée aperçue par Lelouch. Kallen pâlit davantage. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour comprendre que cette demeure avait été la sienne.

Juste devant se tenait un groupe de cinq soldats en uniforme aux couleurs du roi. Il entendit Kallen maudire le nom de Charles, et avant qu'il n'ait put faire le moindre geste, elle s'était élancée vers eux avec rage.

Kallen avait beaucoup d'expériences. Son père l'avait initiée très jeune à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux arts martiaux. Elle aurait facilement pu le battre si elle n'avait été aveuglée par cette haine; et c'était justement la stratégie préférée du sergent : attiser la colère pour mieux prendre le dessus.

Deux des cinq soldats coururent à sa rencontre. Kallen attrapa le bras de l'un, et pivota de suite sur son buste. Celui-ci émit un cri de douleur au craquement que produisit son poignet. Elle lança son pied droit sur le même temps, foudroyant l'autre garde qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière. Il tomba sur l'autre. Kallen continua sa course sans se soucier de ses deux victimes. Cinq mètres…quatre mètres…un autre soldat courut vers elle pour faire barrage. Elle fit un pas de côté puis frappa au cou avec le tranchant de sa main. L'assaillant tomba avec un bruit mat, inerte. Plus que deux à mettre hors combat. Deux ? Pourquoi n'en voyait-elle qu'un devant elle ? Tans pis, de toute manière, c'était le sergent qu'elle avait dans le viseur. Le dernier avait peut-être pris la fuite. Elle s'élança en hurlant, mais il fut plus rapide. Une main jaillit et l'attrapa à la gorge. Elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Le sergent n'avait aucun mal à la soulever, et il la projeta violemment en avant comme un débris. Lelouch serra les dents. Malgré le sentiment d'impuissance, Lelouch ne s'interposa pas, ce n'était pas son combat, Kallen lui en aurait voulu.

Tant bien que mal, la jeune fille se releva, mais ce ne fut que pour foncer tête baissée. Elle enchaîna une série de coups de poings violents qui ne touchèrent aucunement son ennemi. Elle tenta alors de l'immobiliser, mais il esquiva sans peine. Elle s'essoufflait à présent. Et, dans un continuel mouvement, elle s'entêtait à l'attaquer de face. Lassé du jeu, il finit par riposter par un crochet du droit. Elle s'écroula au sol, à bout de forces, face contre terre. Il s'approcha d'elle et plaqua son pied sur le cou de Kallen. Le sergent ricana :

-Tu te rappelles d'hier ?

-Eh comment ! Souffla Kallen. Je t'ai mis une raclée avec mon knightmare !

-Exact, j'ai juré que j'allais me venger de cet affront, tu vois, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Atteinte à un soldat gradé, trouble de la tranquillité de la ville, et délinquante en plus, ça mérite bien un séjour au cachot tout ça.

-C'est vous qui m'avez provoqué en mettant le feu à…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, le sergent avait appuyée plus brutalement encore son pied. Lelouch fit un mouvement, mais C.C l'arrêta d'un geste. C'est elle qui prit la parole avant lui:

-Kallen, murmura-t-elle, tu es supérieure à lui, ne te rabaisse pas.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, et serra instinctivement les poings au fond d'elle, sa fierté se ranima. Elle se leva péniblement sur les coudes. Le soldat manifesta une grande surprise. Comment peut-t-elle ? Cette détermination l'effraya. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux, et accentua la pression, mais Kallen résista.

-Vous, les soldats du roi, vous m'avez tout pris, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût. Mais ça va changer…bientôt.

Elle regarda vers Lelouch et prit une inspiration. Soudainement, elle saisit la jambe de l'ennemi et tira. Celui-ci surpris, perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, avant de recevoir le poing joliment présenté de la jeune fille. A moitié conscient, il tenta de se débarrasser du poids qui lui pesait au niveau du ventre. C'était Kallen qui l'avait immobilisé. Elle lui appliqua une claque qui produisit un fort bruit sonore. Le sergent cracha un peu de sang, mais il sourit.

-C'est la fin pour toi sale orpheline. Frank à toi ! hurla-t-il en direction d'un toit du voisinage.

Elle se tourna en direction du regard du sergent, et vit une ombre perchée. La crosse du fusil étincela.

Ce ne fut pas Kallen qui écarquilla les yeux mais le sergent lorsqu'il vit que Lelouch était perché, fusil à la main, le canon encore fumant. Derrière gisait le corps du dernier soldat, les yeux exorbités. Il laissa tomber le fusil et sauta avec souplesse au sol avant de se diriger vers eux. Le sergent tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le premier soldat regardait la scène, couché à terre. Non, personne ne touchait à son chef. Il n'était qu'un novice, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'armée, personne ne lui avait porté autant de considération. Il ne voulait pas être un lâche, il ne voulait pas voir son sergent être tué. Il réussit, en gémissant faiblement, à sortir le mini-revolver de sa poche. Il l'arma et pointa vers la silhouette fine qui représentait la menace. C.C le vit, mais trop tard. Lorsqu'elle frappa la main qui tenait l'arme, celle-ci avait déjà actionnée la gâchette. Le coup de feu partit. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa net. Non, pensa C.C, il en faut plus pour qu'il meure. Le visage caché par les mèches de cheveux, Lelouch se dirigea lentement vers le soldat qui l'avait attaqué. Un filet de liquide bleu argenté coula de la plaie, située au niveau de l'épaule droite.

C.C s'écarta lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, inquiète. La peur se lisait sur le visage du novice.

Lelouch prit la main du soldat, et la serra, d'une main. Il serra jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit les jointures craquer et devenir blanches. La douleur lui arracha un cri, mais Lelouch s'abaissa à son niveau, et lui tint le menton.

- Repends-toi.

Le jeune soldat regarda son chef, puis il déglutit péniblement.

-Je me repends, pitié…

San un mot de plus, le brun fit un mouvement brusque, et le cou du soldat se romput. La tête retomba lourdement sur le sol, blême. Sans rien ressentir, il se leva, et fit face au sergent.

-Je déteste les menteurs, dit-il sur un ton neutre. Mais je déteste encore plus les hypocrites qui rabaissent les gens…comme toi.

Il toisa de haut le sergent à terre, paralysé par Kallen. Celle-ci aussi ne cillait point, il l'effrayait. Lelouch fit un pas, mais une force le retint au bras. Il se tourna et C.C put enfin voir son visage. Des yeux cerclés de rouge. Elle lâcha instinctivement le bras, troublée au plus haut point.

-Qui…qui es-tu ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Un sourire froid se figea sur le visage de l'inconnu, mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de se diriger vers la sortie de la ville. C.C ne bougea pas, incrédule. Une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, elle se ressaisit, et lança à Kallen :

-Tu…tu pourras te débrouiller ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Va le rattraper.

C.C s'enfonça à son tour dans les bois. Kallen la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la distingua plus. Elle murmura, comme pour elle-même :

-Lelouch, je compte sur toi, Charles paiera…bientôt.

* * *

><p>A peine était-elle entrée dans la forêt qu'elle ressentit des frissons. Elle fit quelques pas, et vit son prisonnier, adossé contre un chêne massif, la main pressée sur la blessure. Elle s'approcha avec précaution, et arrivée à sa hauteur, elle hasarda :<p>

-Ton disque a été endommagé ?

Il la fixa d'un sourire narquois.

-Non, juste l'alliage. Ça me brule.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il n'ajouta :

-Alors…c'est toi…C.C. enfin, je te rencontre pour la première fois. C'est toi, la clé de ma promesse. J'ai besoin de toi, pour accomplir ce pourquoi j'ai été crée. Mais, si tu n'existais pas, cela aurait été plus facile, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'angoisser, de compliquer encore plus toutes les pensées qui vont dans mon esprit. Et si…je te tuais ?

Lelouch rit, C.C ne comprenait rien à ses divagations, elle déclara :

-Alors…qui es-tu ?

-Je suis…l'autre moitié de Lelouch. Je suis cette carte que l'on lui a insérée contre son gré. Je peux ressentir tout ce qu'il éprouve. Je suis ses sentiments les plus profonds et les plus cachés. Tout son subconscient…Je suis Zero.

Il la tira soudainement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trop étourdie, C.C ressentit au fond d'elle des palpitations inconnues. Les lèvres de Lelouch étaient douce, mais elle revint subitement à elle et se retira de son étreinte. Il la regarda longuement, mais la blessure en lui le rappela vite à la réalité. Ça brulait si fort, au fond de lui. Il tenta de se lever, tituba et s'écroula au sol. Quand il leva le regard, C.C vit que ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine.

-Lelouch…

Elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer, Lelouch éprouvait des sentiments…pour elle ? Elle qui l'avait méprisé toujours avec une pointe d'ironie ? Ah ! Et lui qui ne savait rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais si ce Zero était le reflet des sentiments de Lelouch…elle tressaillit tout d'un coup lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son bras, comme s'il l'eut blessé. Elle se releva promptement, le regard vague. Dans ces conditions, elle se sentait incapable de le livrer à Charles. Et encore moins d'accepter qu'elle aussi, dans un sens, elle l'affectionnait au point de…

Lelouch se redressa à son tour, et posa sa main sur le chêne pour s'appuyer. Il lui demanda :

-Le château du roi, c'est…encore loin ?

-Non…mais il fait nuit, on continuera demain.

Elle choisit un coin à l'abri d'un saule, et s'allongea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je dors.

-Toi ?

-Oui, moi. Le roi ne pourra pas m'en tenir rigueur si tu t'échappes pendant la nuit.

Elle ferma les yeux. Non, si elle s'attachait à lui, elle le condamnait. Il fallait, même si cela était douloureux, qu'ils se séparent maintenant. Ça ne peut pas aboutir, ça ne peut pas, se répéta-t-elle. Elle entendit un bruit mat et ouvrit les yeux. C'était Lelouch qui s'était lui aussi allongé, un peu plus loin d'elle, à l'écart. Bon sang, il n'avait vraiment rien compris, à croire qu'il tenait à mourir. Leur destin semblait si lié.

-Lelouch.

-Quoi ?

-Je DORS.

-Moi aussi.

- Tu ne peux pas, tu es sans surveillance.

-Hein ?

-Tire toi j'ai dit ! enfuis toi.

-Mais…

-Va-t-en je t'ai dit ! cria-t-elle. Laisse-moi…seule, murmura-t-elle.

Lelouch fit un sursaut, il regarda tristement C.C sans trop comprendre, mais elle lui tournait le dos. Il se leva silencieusement et fit quelques pas. Il se retourna avec un mince espoir, mais ne distinguant que la longue chevelure émeraude de la jeune fille, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt.


	8. Chapter 8: Retour décisif

Première chose à dire : Désolé pour l'attente à tous mes lectrices, et surtout à mes revieweuses ! Je sais, ça était long, faut dire que j'aimais bien la fin de mon chapitre7, et comme j'avais plusieurs voies différentes possibles pour continuer, et que je cherchais la meilleure, à la fin j'avais abandonné. Mais le voilà, le chapitre 8, et je vais essayer de faire un effort pour publier rapidement le 9. Merci Ryoku, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un peu ambigüe la relation Zero-Lelouch grâce à toi, ce chapitre va y remédier ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa chevelure émeraude qui lui fouettait le visage. Son air si surpris à cet instant. Son visage se mua tout à coup et il vit, horrifié, C.C se déstructurer pour prendre l'apparence d'un monstre assoiffé de haine. Elle lui bondit dessus, et Lelouch hurla de terreur. Ce fut un choc quand il revint à lui. Encore désorienté, il scruta les alentours. Seule la forêt l'entourait de ses immenses bras. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de sa tempe. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Depuis qu'il avait quitté C.C, il avait dû errer sur plusieurs kilomètres, seul au milieu de la nuit. Toutes ces ténèbres, c'était nouveau pour lui. Lui qui n'existait que depuis si peu de temps. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui grâce aux expériences, apprenait pas à pas le sens de la vie. Une période entre trois et six ans selon son maître, mais lui n'avait pas tout ce temps-ci. Il allait devoir passer par un apprentissage accéléré s'il voulait ramener C.C auprès de Lloyd. D'un coup, le baiser échangé lui revint en mémoire, et à cette réminiscence, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Il releva la tête et murmura :

-Comment as-tu osé.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Salaud réponds ! cracha Lelouch.

Cette fois-ci il en avait assez, il rassembla toute sa force dans son poing, et frappa l'arbre le plus proche. L'impact causé forma un trou géant dans l'écorce. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa en un éclair. Malgré cela, il ne faiblit pas, toujours le poing enfoncé dans l'arbre, il ne bougea plus. Il guettait. Et ce qu'il attendait ne tarda pas à se manifester. Un grognement sourd au début. Puis un râle, et enfin une voix surgissant de nulle part, dans sa tête :

-à quoi tu joues imbécile ! Ça fait mal ça ! glapit la voix.

-Je m'en doutais. C'est toi le responsable, sors de mon corps de suite.

-Je ne peux pas, dit la voix, amusée.

Un second Lelouch se matérialisa à côté du vrai. Il le prit par les épaules et se pencha en avant, comme pour lui murmurer un secret :

-parce que…je suis toi, ricana-t-il.

Lelouch retira brusquement son poing et fit volte-face. Personne. Mais du fond de la forêt, il pouvait encore entendre le ricanement menaçant de son autre entité : Zero. Oui, il avait tout entendu de la dernière scène, clairement. Il avait ressenti les mêmes sensations que Zero lorsque celui-ci l'avait embrassé, et il avait assisté, impuissant à cette scène, comme un spectateur, les bras ballant, dans une lâche docilité. Depuis que Zero avait dévoilé son identité à C.C, Lelouch avait enfin pris conscience de sa présence.

-Professeur, souffla le brun, depuis quand…me contrôle-t-il si facilement ? je n'ai plus assez de volonté pour lutter.

S'apercevant de la dérision de la situation, il se renfrogna :

-Je suis fou, je me mets à parler seul. Pauvre Lelouch, que deviendras-tu ? et dire qu'il te reste si peu de temps…si je ne suis pas auprès de C.C, qui le fera ?

-Si tu restes ici à te poser des questions, C.C mourra.

Lelouch, surpris, tourna la tête en provenance de la voix. Il faisait noir, mais malgré cela, l'aube qui pointait transperçait de ses rayons la sombre masse d'arbres lui permettait de distinguer un garçon portant une tenue assez délabrée comme s'il venait de passer plusieurs jours dans la jungle. Puis il pensa qu'il devait sans doute se trouver dans le même état vu les épreuves qu'il avait essuyées. En scrutant bien, il put reconnaître le garçon châtain. De suite il sursauta et recula, méfiant :

-Suzaku…depuis quand…

-Je suis là ? il s'éclaircit la voix en se raclant la gorge, et tenta une imitation. « je suis fou, je me mets à parler seul. »

-C'est faux, j'ai pas une voix de gonzesse, grommela Lelouch vexé.

-Tant pis pour toi si tu n'apprécies pas mon imitation à sa juste valeur. Bref, passons, si tu tiens à savoir comment je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai croisé une certaine Kallen. Après m'avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé, je lui ai confié Shirley pour partir à ta recherche. Écoute Lelouch, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, alors arrête de te mettre en défensive.

Le brun voulut protester, mais il remarqua que tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts à bondir. Essayant de se décontracter, il baissa les bras.

-Tu sais, poursuivit le châtain, je n'ai pas bien compris la raison pour laquelle tu es séparé de C.C, et à dire vrai, je m'en moque, mais je ne doute pas que la conséquence sera rave pour elle si elle rentre auprès de Charles sans toi, alors cesse de te morfondre ici et rejoins la bon sang !

Lelouch le toisa un instant, puis se retourna et lança avec désinvolture :

-Non. Je suis fatigué de tout cela. Je reste ici.

Abasourdi en premier lieu, ce sentiment laissa vite place à l'énervement chez Suzaku :

-C'est faux. Tu veux rester ici parce que tu as peur de te faire manipuler par Zero, et de ne pas pouvoir le maîtriser.

Le cyborg fut parcouru d'un tressaillement imperceptible, touché en plein cœur. Il avait dû entendre toute la conversation alors.

-De toute façon, je ne peux rien pour elle, soupira-t-il. Je suis même pas fichu capable de veiller sur moi-même, dit-il avec sarcasme.

Il leva lentement sa main tremblante et blessée d'où émanait du sang bleu argenté pour qu'il puisse le voir à la lumière du jour. Suzaku l'aperçut, de même que sa blessure à l'épaule qui cicatrisait doucement. Il poussa un soupir. Il fallait l'avouer qu'il était assez mal en point. Mais n'était-ce pas un robot après tout…ou simplement un humain emprisonné dans une cage ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Lelouch ne vit pas Suzaku approcher. Celui-ci le frappa à l'estomac. Stupéfait, le souffle court, il se plia en deux et le fusilla du regard. Haletant à petits coups rapides, il attendait une explication à ce geste, et ce que lui dit son ami le laissa sans voix.

-A présent, j'espère que tu vas cesser de dire autant de bêtises, parce qu'au fond, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que tu es le seul qui puisse la sauver. Zero fait partie intégrante de toi, il ne te trahira pas, tu n'as pas de choix, mais des obligations. Peut-être que Lloyd a oublié de te donner une conscience, mais je suis là pour te le rappeler. Maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais empêcher Charles de s'emparer du monde, et j'y arriverai. Avec ou sans toi.

Avec une majesté glaciale, il disparut sans même lui jeter un regard. Le vent hurlait tristement à travers la dense et sombre prison qu'était la forêt, s'engouffrant de tous parts. Une bien mélancolique mélodie. La nuit avait laissé place au jour. Zero prit finalement la parole :

-Dis donc il est bien convaincant ton ami, siffla-t-il.

-Le salaud, sourit Lelouch, je n'ai plus le choix, je dois regagner ma dignité. Je dois…finir mon travail. Allez Zero, allons botter le cul à sa Majesté Charles.

-Eh, ne crois pas que tu peux me traiter comme un ami, rétorqua son double, mais c'est bien parlé. Allons le corriger, sinon je serai presque capable de ressentir des remords, dit-il d'un air amusé.

Il se releva, et courut rejoindre son compagnon.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient perchés sur une branche solide qui surplombait le château. A l'abri des regards, Lelouch réfléchissait sur la manière de s'infiltrer dans la forteresse lorsqu'il aperçut C.C qui traversa le portail. La vue donnait sur la cour intérieure du bâtiment, de sorte que de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient observer la retrouvaille entre la cyborg et Charles, qui l'attendait, debout au milieu de la cour, entouré de nombreux gardes.<p>

Il aurait voulu sauté pour s'interposer lorsqu'elle reçut une gifle du roi, mais il se ravisa. Il y avait bien trop de gardes, et il était lâche. A présent, elle était à genoux, et Charles hurlait si fort que Suzaku pouvait l'entendre.

-Tu sais le danger qu'il représente ? Lui aussi c'est une œuvre de Lloyd, et tout ce qui provient de ce fou est une menace ! Toi non bien entendu, vu que j'ai scellé tes pouvoirs, et vu la force que Lloyd emploie pour te retrouver, ça m'étonnerait qu'il lâche le morceau. Je crois même qu'il est temps que j'arrête de l'utiliser, il pourrait se retourner contre moi, il n'attend que ça, une ouverture pour me poignarder dans le dos. Et ce gamin…de toute façon il ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde, ça ne devrait pas tarder, mais quand bien même, on ne sait jamais maintenant qu'il est en liberté.

Suzaku frémit en entendant cette dernière phrase et jeta un coup d'œil à Lelouch, mais son visage était caché par l'ombre. Tout à coup, Charles sortit une arme et la pointa en direction de la fille :

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? La seule arme qui puisse véritablement tuer un cyborg.

Au même moment, Lelouch sauta et atterrit dans la cour. En une fraction de seconde Suzaku l'avait rejoint et plaqua son ami rudement au sol en le maîtrisant du bras. Il s'inclina légèrement face à son oncle. Seul l'incompréhension demeura. Dans la stupéfaction générale, Suzaku eut le temps de lui souffler, sans mouvoir ses lèvres :

-Fais-moi confiance.

Tous les gardes pointaient leur arme vers les deux intrus. Charles prit la parole :

-Eh bien que vois-je ? ricana-t-il. Mon neveu préféré qui m'apporte sur un plateau…ce misérable traître.


	9. Chapter 9:A rebours

Un bon chapitre 9 particulièrement long *-* warning: /on s'approche dangereusement de la fin\

Grandes révélations, accrochez-vous pour suivre ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

C.C regardait cette scène invraisemblable. Trop interloquée pour faire le moindre mouvement, elle réprima un cri étranglé. Le visage de Lelouch s'était empourpré. Il croisa son regard, avant de lui décocher un sourire glacial, l'air de dire ça va aller. Ne me mens pas songea C.C, ne te mens pas à toi-même. Tu essaies de me rassurer tandis que cette nuit, ta voix était si empreinte d'amertume lorsque tu m'avais annoncé qu'il te restait peu de temps. Pourquoi continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien.

-Majesté, je vous remets le traître, annonça le garçon.

-Pas besoin de toutes ces manières, dédaigna le roi.

Il savourait cette scène, ce sentiment de dominer les autres lui plaisait tant qu'il se demandait s'il ne la ferait pas durer. Il tourna autour de Lelouch comme un vautour, mais celui-ci, contusionné comme il l'était, ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. L'adolescent, après le choc passé, se força à reprendre son calme pour ne pas s'infliger plus de gêne. Sa blessure à l'épaule le tiraillait, mais Suzaku l'immobilisait sans ménagement. A quoi bon vouloir jouer les héros Suzaku, songea-t-il. Finalement, Charles claqua des doigts, désintéressé de sa proie, qui en plus de n'opposer aucune résistance, ne lui apportait pas la satisfaction de le voir souffrir. Trois gardes se détachèrent, ils attrapèrent Lelouch par le bras et le tirèrent en arrière brutalement, le poussant vers une porte isolée. Charles se tourna vers son neveu et demanda :

-Que puis-je t'offrir en retour ?

-Donnez-moi C.C.

Cette demande parut le contrarier au premier abord, puis il se décida :

-Après tout, pourquoi pas ? elle ne m'est plus d'aucune d'utilité.

-Merci mon oncle.

Il fit signe à C.C de le suivre. Elle voulut protester, mais en repensant à la monstrueuse arme que le roi tenait entre ses mains, elle jugea préférable de le suivre. Ils s'engagèrent dans un sombre couloir et disparurent du champ de vision. Le roi les regarda s'éloigner d'un sale œil, vexé dans son amour propre d'avoir capturé Lelouch grâce à son neveu, lui qui le détestait tant. Charles claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts. Le général de la garde armée se présenta. D'un ton neutre il ordonna :

-Tuez-les, tous les deux.

Le général acquiesça, prit deux hommes avec lui et se fondit dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Sitôt après avoir tourné dans le corridor, les deux adolescents se mirent à courir comme des dératés. Ils bifurquèrent deux fois à gauche et empruntèrent un escalier qui descendait. Les murs en pierre répercutèrent les pas des assaillants. Ils étaient sur leurs talons.<p>

-Comment t'en es-tu douté ?

-C'est simple, déclara le châtain. Toi, tu ne lui es plus d' aucune utilité, et moi, il veut m'éliminer depuis la fois où il a fait sauter notre chalet. Et si cela ne te suffit pas, il haïssait mon père, et comme je suis son fils, je représente une menace en tant qu'héritier potentiel.

Suzaku s'arrêta soudainement devant une alcôve. Il activa un mécanisme secret et une porte coulissa. Ils enjambèrent le passage rapidement. Avant que les gardes n'arrivent, tout s'était déjà remis en place. Ils passèrent devant et continuèrent leur chemin. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du garçon :

-J'y ai vécu mon enfance, je connais tous les passages par cœur.

Ils coururent encore de longues minutes à travers le couloir, parsemé tous les dix mètres par une torche enflammé. Le temps s'étirait jusqu'à paraître une éternité aux yeux de C.C. Et enfin, au détour d'un croisement, ils stoppèrent.

-Là on y est chuchota-t-il. Derrière cette cloison se trouve les cachots. Tu n'auras aucun mal à le sortir d'ici, vu que les gardes se situent à l'extérieur, de l'autre côté de la porte. Le tout, c'est de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et d'être discret. Pour ressortir, il te suffit de longer ce couloir, de bifurquer deux fois à droite, de prendre tout droit arrivé au carrefour, et de remonter au niveau de la statue en pierre.

-Et toi alors ?

-Je m'occupe de Charles, toi de Lelouch.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis continua :

-Il a besoin de toi. Sur la route, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait la promesse de te ramener.

-à qui ? dit C.C d'une voix blanche, quasiment inaudible.

Mais Suzaku était déjà parti. Elle était plantée là, incrédule, et derrière cette cloison se tenait probablement son ami. Elle lutta contre la paralysie, et poussa la porte. Il y eut un déclic, puis une lumière aveuglante.

* * *

><p>Que se passait-il ? Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait la salle du trône, alors pourquoi se dirigeait-il de l'autre côté ? Arrête de courir. Arrête Suzaku s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. Ses pieds grincèrent sur le gravier lorsqu'il freina. C'était de cette porte que parvenait l'appel lancinant qui lui perforait presque les tympans.<p>

-Ouvre petit.

Deux simples mots, mais Suzaku ressentait une puissance à travers cette porte qui émanait. Comme un automate, il s'exécuta et ouvrit. Un homme en blouse blanche se tenait derrière :

-Merci Suzaku, tu viens de désactiver la barrière de Charles qui me retenait dans cette pièce.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous ? parvint-il à articuler.

-Celui à qui Lelouch a fait la promesse. Je suis Lloyd. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire maintenant...

Il lui remit une arme que Suzaku prit machinalement. Il n'était même plus maître de lui-même.

C'est ce que doit ressentir Lelouch sous l'emprise de Zero songea Suzaku. Mais moi ? Sous l'emprise de qui suis-je ?

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un sourire maléfique sur le visage du professeur, puis d'un coup il se trouva projeté dans la salle du trône. Que se passait-il à la fin ? il se situait en haut des marches, et il dominait Charles. Celui-ci suffoquait littéralement et jetait des regards affolés. Il s'aperçut qu'il tenait l'arme criminelle encore fumante. Celle-ci lui brûlait les doigts, s'il achevait son oncle maintenant, il pourrait lâcher l'arme et se débarrasser de cette douleur. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui hurlait de ne pas commettre cet acte. Soudain, tout le voile de confusion se dissipa, et il revint à la réalité, reprenant tous ses sens.

Il était toujours dans le passage secret, mais il était arrivé à destination, devant une porte qui conduisait immédiatement à Charles. Tout ce qui venait de se passer semblait tout droit sorti de son imagination. Tout, sauf une chose. Suzaku sentait le contact d'un métal froid contre sa cuisse. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit l'arme. Elle n'avait pas encore servi constata Suzaku avec soulagement. Il divaguait sûrement. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de remettre les événements dans l'ordre. Il avait quitté C.C, avait commencé à courir, et d'un coup il se retrouvait à destination avec une arme sortie de je ne sais où, et un souvenir qui apparaissait si réel d'une rencontre avec le créateur de Lelouch. Et cette arme-là qui semblait le dévisager et qui le mettait au défi de l'utiliser. Il se résigna à comprendre, et ce fut sans doute sa plus grande erreur. Le châtain empoigna l'arme avec ses deux mains, pour se donner plus de courage, puis il enfonça le passage d'un coup de pied.

A partir de ce moment, tout se passa très vite. Charles sursauta et tomba à la renverse de son fauteuil. Les trois gardes dégainèrent en même temps, mais le garçon avait anticipé, il tira plusieurs coups qui atteignirent tous leur cible en une fraction. Deux des gardes s'effondrèrent mollement. Cependant le dernier garde avait eu le temps de réagir avant de se faire faucher par une balle. Dans sa chute, il appuya inconsciemment sur la gâchette. Deux coups blessèrent Suzaku gravement. Celui-ci étouffa un râle et pressa la main contre sa poitrine. Charles en profita pour sortir un revolver d'un pan de sa chemise, mais Suzaku le désarma avec un coup de pied gauche. Le roi tomba au bas de l'escalier, pitoyablement. À présent l'adolescent le dominait, du haut des marches. Le roi mit ses mains devant son visage comme pour se protéger. Il attendait la sentence. Mais elle ne vint pas.

-Je succèderai à mon père, dit-il simplement, la voix empreinte de douleur.

-Vas-y je t'en prie, fais ce que tu veux, tiens ! Prends ma couronne, prends tout, mais laisse-moi en vie je t'en supplie, gémissait-il.

-Avant, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, enchaîna Suzaku, qui avait besoin d'éclaircir la vérité. Il ne faisait même plus attention à sa blessure au ventre et à la cuisse. Comment C.C est-elle tombée entre tes mains ?

-C'est à ce professeur fou que je l'ai prise. Mais je lui aurai rendu hein ! je lui aurai rendu, dit-il affolé.

-Lloyd ?

-Oui oui, Lloyd, c'est ça !

-Comment l'as-tu connu ?

-Il travaillait pour mon frère. J'ai réussi à lui faire pression dans l'ombre, de sorte qu'il l'a trahi pour m'aider.

-Donc il n'avait pas le choix…

-Exactement ! C'est ce que je me tue à te dire. Il n'était pas heureux avec mon frère, alors le convaincre a été facile. Je lui assurais des revenus plus importants que ceux que mon frère lui accordait pour financer ses recherches, et en échange, il pionçait sur un projet développé et très avancé pour détrôner mon frère !

-Un scientifique fou qui a trouvé une combine pour financer son projet…

Suzaku fut pris d'un horrible doute. Charles parti sur sa lancée, continuait sans remarquer le changement d'expression de son neveu :

-Une chance qu'il m'ait eu n'empêche ! Sans moi, il n'aurait jamais pu créer son arme ultime ! disait-il sans une pointe d'arrogance.

-Une arme ultime…balbutia-t-il.

-C.C voyons, s'étonna Charles, pensant que Suzaku était au courant.

Mais le visage de Suzaku était devenu blême. Il tremblait si fort à présent, qu'il menaçait à tout moment d'appuyer malencontreusement sur la gâchette. Charles s'en aperçut, et se remit à pousser des gémissements plaintifs :

-Ne tire pas, tu as promis, s'offusqua-t-il en levant les bras.

Suzaku s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore l'arme pointée sur son oncle. Dégoûté par lui-même devant tant d'intimidation qu'il émanait sans le vouloir, il lâcha instinctivement l'arme. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être le meurtrier de son oncle, car au fond de lui, jamais il n'aurait pu se résoudre à le tuer. Grâce à ces révélations, Suzaku avait enfin tout compris. Son oncle n'était en fin de compte qu'un idiot ! Jamais il n'aurait pu faire pression sur un professeur de cette envergure. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'était plié à Charles était qu'il pouvait mener tranquillement, sous couvert du frère du roi, des recherches interdites, et qui plus est, sur une arme ultime ! il se remémora le sourire fugitif qui était passé sur le visage de Lloyd, tout à l'heure. Le sourire d'un fou, qui avait une découverte révolutionnaire, mais qui se délectait d'être le seul au courant.

-Charles, t'es-tu emparé de C.C contre le gré de Lloyd ?

-Bien évidemment, tonna-t-il fièrement. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois où il s'opposa à moi, dit-il contrarié. Ça m'a paru étrange sur le coup, mais je n'y ai plus repensé après. C'est qu'il y tenait vraiment. J'ai fait fouiller ses plans, et c'est alors que j'ai découvert le but réel de la venue de C.C dans le monde. Lloyd voulait s'en servir pour que je domine le monde. Mais moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de dominer juste le Japon, ça me suffit amplement.

Puis il se rappela une phrase de Charles, lorsqu'ils l'espionnaient dans l'arbre. Respirant assez diccilement, il parvint à demander :

-Tu dis avoir scellé les pouvoirs de C.C ?

-Oui, il commençait réellement à me faire peur, à tous les jours me raconter tout ce que j'aurais pu acquérir rien qu'en l'écoutant un tant soit peu, en écrasant les empires limitrophes à l'aide de cette arme. Alors à partir de ce moment, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me séparer de lui, en l'enfermant dans une chambre à l'aide d'une barrière spéciale. J'ai scellé C.C.

Suzaku avait saisi. Son oncle n'était qu'un poltron, il n'avait pas l'ambition et la soif de puissance démesurées. En revanche quelqu'un d'autre l'avait : le professeur. Et celui-ci voulait gouverner le monde à travers son idiot d'oncle, mais devant l'incapacité de Charles, il avait dû être désillusionné. Le roi n'était en fait qu'un pantin qui se promenait au bout d'un fil. Et celui qui dirigeait toutes les opérations dans l'ombre, c'était Lloyd. Lloyd…ce nom l'effrayait à présent. Ce n'était qu'un manipulateur, qui avait réussi brillamment à utiliser la soif de pouvoir de son oncle pour tuer son père. Et maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? Maintenant que lui, Suzaku, l'avait libéré de sa prison ? d'ailleurs, comment avait-il fait pour réussir à le manipuler ? Il avait ouvert bêtement la cage aux lions, et le lion lui sauterait au cou.

Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué au moment où il l'avait libéré ? Que lui voulait-il ? Quel pion sera-t-il sur le plateau d'échec de Lloyd ? Et surtout, que fera-t-il s'il se révolte contre lui ? Et l'image de Lelouch lui vint d'un coup à l'esprit. Lelouch !

-Pourquoi avoir créé Lelouch si C.C pouvait tuer mon père ?

-Parce que c'est lui le…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un fragment de plomb venait de traverser son cœur et ressortit de l'autre côté. Il n'eut même pas l'air étonné, et son corps s'affaissa dans un angle incongru. Il était mort sans le savoir. Suzaku s'était figé. Ses yeux sautaient du corps de son oncle au tireur. Ses jambes menaçaient à tout instant de se dérober, et la raison de tout cela, en dehors de la mort atroce de son oncle, c'était que Lloyd lui avait collé le canon contre la tempe.

* * *

><p>Par-là ! J'aurais juré que c'était par-là ! Une fois de plus, la jeune fille s'était trompée. Elle se retourna vers le garçon, lui lançant un long regard de détresse. Celui-ci détourna les yeux pour les lever au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond puisqu'ils étaient toujours coincés dans ce maudit souterrain. Partout, tout se ressemblait, ils étaient passés une dizaine de fois devant des tas de statues en pierre, à moins que ça n'ait été la même, Lelouch n'en était plus très sûr. Ils avaient emprunté maints corridors, franchi moults portes, et montés un nombre incalculables d'escaliers. Lorsqu'il avait vu C.C arriver dans sa cellule, il s'était cru sauvé, mais mourir ici, enseveli dans un souterrain, c'était le comble !<p>

-On essaie par ici, déclara C.C en indiquant la droite.

Lelouch acquieça mais prit la gauche .

-Mais huh ! dit C.C sur un ton de reproche, vexée qu'il ne l'ait pas écouté.

Le brun se retourna vers elle et lui sourit d'un air assuré :

-à partir de maintenant, c'est moi le guide.

* * *

><p>Le contact du métal froid représentait un danger si imminent que Suzaku avait inconsciemment retenu son souffle.<p>

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, lui souffla le professeur à l'oreille. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

-Tu mens.

Le sourire carnassier de Lloyd se tordit en une expression de contrariété.

-Perspicace le gamin. Trop perspicace.

Il avait craché ces deux derniers mots comme une vipère. Il se recula et donna un coup de pied à la cuisse blessée de Suzaku. La douleur lui arracha un cri et l'adolescent s'écroula sur les genoux.

-Ce n'est pas comme ton oncle, un bon à rien. Mais toi, tu pourrais m'être utile, qu'en dis-tu ? et si on coopérait ensemble ? à nous le pouvoir, la richesse, la gloire éternelle.

Suzaku ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-Tu pourrais…protéger tous ceux que tu souhaites. Rappelles toi ta mère, et cette tragédie. Oh, c'est vrai, tu étais jeune, tu étais terrifié. Ta mère te hurlait de te planquer, mais toi, tu ne pouvais bouger. Tu avais peur. Et qu'avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse pour te sauver des opposants du roi à l'époque ?

-Assez ! cria-t-il.

Comment savait-il ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Pouvait-il sans remords mettre à nu les souvenirs les plus douloureux de son enfance, et les décortiquer comme cela, sans pudeur, devant lui ? il ressentit d'un coup des douleurs parvenir de ses entrailles. Une forte quinte secoua tout son corps et il recracha une gerbe de sang. La blessure au ventre était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Incapable de tenir sur ses genoux plus longtemps, il se laissa choir sur le sol, et se recroquevilla en pressant sa main sur son thorax. Le liquide rouge se répandait lentement sur le sol. Toute la salle tournait. Il en avait des nausées. Il ferma les yeux.

-Alors tu coopères ?

La voix aurait pu aussi bien provenir du démon qu'il n'aurait ressenti aucun différence dans l'intonation.

-Que voulez-vous ? marmonna-t-il.

-Oh c'est bien simple, appelle Lelouch, dis-lui de venir ici.

-Vous avez un téléphone ? Ricana Suzaku, à moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Le provoquer ?

-Non, fais le par la pensée. Par le lien que tu as créé avec lui. S'il ressent ta présence, il viendra.

-Va te faire…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son corps était parcouru de soubresauts à présent. Il avait froid, très froid. Arrête-toi de couler, mon sang. Il faut que… je tienne le coup. Il faut que je prévienne Lelouch. Il faut qu'il rompe sa promesse avec Lloyd, sinon Lloyd aura retrouvé son arme ultime. Il faut…les yeux de Suzaku se voilèrent lentement. Il allait succomber, non ! Reprends toi reprends toi Suzaku. Il aurait voulu se mettre des gifles, mais il n'en avait plus la force, ni la volonté. Lentement, il avait permis aux ténèbres de le saisir, et lentement il glissait…il entendit soudainement une voix :

-Par ici ! j'ai vu une image de Suzaku agoniser ! pourvu que ce ne soit qu'un pressentiment, mais j'ai une affreuse sensation.

C'était Lelouch. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Il ne percevait que deux silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il tendit une main pour les empêcher de s'avancer, mais Lloyd l'intercepta de son pied. La douleur le foudroya. Avant de s'évanouir, il eut le temps de voir le professeur cacher son arme de dessous sa veste, s'avancer vers eux, et crier paniqué :

-Leouch, c'est affreux ! Ils se sont entretués.

Non ! Eut envie d'hurler Suzaku, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.


	10. Chapter 10:Les chaînes de l'Espoir

Ah! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je laisse traîner cette fic =_= Je voulais remanier le chapitre, mais je n'ai plus la force ^^' donc voilà, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise, laissez des reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 :<p>

-Lelouch !

C'était C.C qui venait de hurler, en tirant brutalement son ami en arrière, alors qu'il s'était figé devant la scène. Devant cette perspective, Lloyd avait stoppé son élan net, et les regardait tous deux.

-Lelouch, tu es finalement revenu. Tu as réussi à tenir ta promesse.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir deux corps allongés à terre, baignant dans leur sang. Même s'il avait fait de son mieux, Suzaku avait fini par mourir. Pourquoi ?

C.C le ramena à la réalité en criant de rage :

-Sale traître ! Comment as-tu osé ? moi qui te faisait confiance ! c'est moi l'idiote dans toute cette hisoire…ne pas m'être douté que c'était avec LUI que tu avais passé le pacte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes C.C…

Il tendit la main, mais elle la repoussa violemment d'un revers.

-Ne me touche même pas, depuis le début tu manigançais cela. Je te préviens Lloyd, jamais je ne reviendrai sous ta garde, et tuer toutes les personnes qui essaient de me venir en aide n'y changera rien. J'ai demandé à Charles de me sceller pour de bon.

-Calme toi C.C, reviens à la raison, dit Lelouch.

Cette fois, il réussit à la tenir par les épaules, mais celle-ci se débattit comme un diable.

-empêche la de s'enfuir Zero, ordonna le professeur.

C.C sentit l'étreinte douce se resserrer d'un coup. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux rouges de Zero. Il vient de passer sous son emprise pensa-t-elle, Lelouch n'a surement rien à voir avec tout ça. Elle fut étonnée de voir une sorte de tristesse dans ses yeux, comme s'il était contraint à obéir, mais que ses pensées lui indiquaient un comportement contraire. Son maître se rapprocha d'elle et posa deux doigts au niveau de son omoplate droite, comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Lelouch pour examiner son circuit. Une fois le circuit exposé, le cyborg ne pouvait plus se mouvoir, tant que le professeur laissait deux de ses doigts enfoncés sur cette touche.

-C'est bon, tu peux disposer.

Le garçon recula de quelques pas, sans pour autant quitter des yeux son amie.

-C'est parti pour la mise en place de mon arme, lança-t-il joyeusement, d'un rire enfantin maléfique.

-ça ne marchera pas, s'efforça le cyborg de répéter, mais elle était désemparée.

-Oh, mais j'ai personnellement chargé Zero de te desceller, répondit-il, avec une pointe de contrariété dans la voix.

-Ne me dis pas que…

Elle se tourna vers Zero pour vérifier. Cela lui confirma ce qu'elle craignait, la pire hypothèse.

-Un baiser n'est jamais gratuit, ma chère. Tu devrais moins te fier aux robots. C'est ainsi qu'il a descellé tes sentiments.

Zero ne savait plus où regarder tellement il se sentait mal. Pourtant en créant cette carte, il n'y avait aucun but qu'il ressente cela.

-Zero !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lelouch ?

-Je t'interdis…de détourner ton regard. Assume au moins que tu es du côté de Lloyd.

-Mais je suis pas de son côté ! Je…Je suis pas de son côté, répéta-t-il en soupirant, ne trouvant aucun argument.

-Alors prouve-le.

-C'est stupide, on va mourir dans les minutes à venir.

-Je sais, mais tu comptes vraiment te laisser faire ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? il s'énerva. Regarde, ma main entame déjà sa transformation finale. Une fois que tu as tenu ta promesse, tu es programmé pour t'autodétruire, tu le sais pourtant. Et parce qu'on m'a implanté en toi, je suis aussi condamné.

-Même si je dois te prier, je le ferai, mais sauve-la !

Sa main brilla, et s'allongea lentement pour former une lame. C.C vit alors que tout le bras gauche de Lelouch s'était transformé en une espèce de katana froide et tranchante. Cette vision la glaça, elle venait enfin de tout comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question à propos de la promesse, il pensait avoir bien fait. Il n'avait pas pu prévoir ce qui se passerait ensuite, Lloyd lui avait menti sur la raison pour laquelle il tenait à la retrouver. Il ne savait pas pour l'arme. Soudain, une phrase lui revint en mémoire. « Je sais qu'il me reste très peu de temps ».

Le jeune brun leva lentement son arme, sur le point de se tuer.

-Arrête ça idiot !

Il tourna sa tête, le regard dans le vague, déjà un pied dans le monde des morts.

-Je ne peux rien faire à présent, mais je vais essayer d'apaiser ta souffrance.

Lloyd n'avait rien dit durant cette courte discussion entre les deux êtres qu'il avait crée, et il ne dit rien non plus quand la lame lui transperça le cœur. C.C ouvrit grand la bouche. Quitte à se tuer, autant en emporter un avec lui. Zero s'était tué en retournant son arme contre lui, mais la lame traversait à présent deux corps, et elle n'avait pas raté son coup. Il retira subitement la lame et un liquide pourpre mêlé de teintes bleues argentées fusa et se répandit sur le sol. Les deux doigts du créateur relâchèrent la pression, et C.C retrouva tous ses mouvements, en même temps que le garçon s'effondra au sol.

* * *

><p>Plus aucune sensation. Plus aucune peur. Le néant. Essayer à tout prix de se raccrocher au monde réel. Ne pas basculer. Surtout pas. C.C, il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire. Il sentit une main douce et tremblante lui relever lentement la tête, un visage s'approcher du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle d'ici, si froid. Non, ce n'était pas son souffle, mais le sien qui était glacé. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le retint en lui apposant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Les robots ne pleurent pas. Tout le monde le sait. Alors quoi ? Que voyait-il lentement perler du coin de l'œil de C.C ?<p>

-ah…le circuit…il refait des siennes…haha…ne t'inquiètes pas, un dysfonctionnement, ce sera vite réparé…assura-t-il, en grimaçant.

-Oui le circuit…une banale panne, tout ira bien Lelouch.  
>elle eut un rire nerveux, comme pour essayer de se convaincre que tout allait pouvoir s'arranger, puis fut absorbée dans les grands yeux mauves de son ami. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué toutes ces nuances de couleurs dans son regard. Ce regard qui s'éteignait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient à présent. Elle lui toucha tendrement le visage, sans cesser pour autant de verser des larmes, car elle savait, et lui aussi, qu'il n'y avait plus à espérer à un tel niveau d'endommagement. Personne ne pourra jamais le faire redevenir comme avant. Elle continua à afficher un sourire figé malgré son être tout entier qui souffrait, pour le rassurer et l'accompagner jusqu'au croisement inévitable de la vie, mais devant elle, Lelouch commençait à s'agiter, ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement quelqu'un. Il serra plus fortement sa main, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe.<br>-C.C ?s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je suis là.

-Tu vas rire mais…les fibres optiques aussi ont coupé…je…

Il tendit lentement la main et rencontra son visage. Il essuya d'un revers de main les larmes de la jeune fille.

-Je ne peux plus… voir ton visage.

C.C éclata en sanglots. Il l'avait dit comme si perdre la vue n'avait aucune importance, mais que le seul regret qu'il avait été de ne plus la voir.

-Idiot ! tu sais que tu n'es qu'un idiot ?

Ses phrases s'entrecoupaient.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, il sourit faiblement.

Il voulut parler, mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Non ! se dit-il. Pas tout de suite… laissez-moi encore du temps, juste un peu…

Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour ajouter :

-C.C…avant que tu ne t'en ailles loin de moi…même si ce serait… plutôt l'inverse…s'il te plaît… plonge au plus profond…de moi…et sauve...Zero…

Il prit cette fois-ci des deux mains les doigts fins de C.C pour les amener en tremblant à l'emplacement d'origine où se trouvait auparavant son cœur, là où il n'y a plus qu'un trou béant.

Au contact, la fille eut la sensation qu'à ses pieds s'ouvrait un gouffre qui l'avala soudainement. Etrangement durant la chute elle n'eut pas peur. Elle atterrit au milieu de nulle part. Partout autour d'elle, il n'y avaient que des long fils électriques qui pendaient verticalement, mais n'étaient suspendus qu'au vide. Elle s'avança dans cette forêt et se mit à écarter ces fils sur son passage. Rapidement, la forêt se réveilla et commença à s'agiter. Les fils se mêlaient à ses cheveux, les racines se levaient à son passage pour l'empêcher de passer. Elle savait qu'elle pénétrait petit à petit au plus profond de Lelouch, et que sans le savoir, il avait dressé une barrière pour se protéger.

-Intruse, intruse…murmurait une voix.

C.C avait de plus en plus de mal à passer, mais il lui fallait coûte que coûte continuer. Tout à coup, un Lelouch se matérialisa devant elle, et fit un signe pour la stopper.

-Ne vas pas plus loin, fais demi-tour.

Elle l'ignora. Il l'empoigna subitement au cou.

-Je t'interdis de continuer, hurla-t-il. Je ne veux pas…que tu pénètres..

-…au plus profond de toi ? Compléta-t-elle, la voix grisée par l'étreinte qui lui enserrait le cou. C'est toi-même qui m'as donné l'autorisation.

-moi-même ? C'est impossible, dit-il décontenancé.

Il ne savait donc pas encore que Lelouch l'avait envoyé pour le sortir d'ici.

- C'est toi, le gardien de ses secrets ? Tu es la manifestation de ses peurs les plus profondes. Est-ce toi qui as aussi gardé cette promesse ?

-Il t'a révélé la promesse ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est un pacte entre toi et lui.

Lelouch lâcha un soulagement. Elle continua :

-En fait…tu es menaçant parce que…tu as peur au fond de toi.

L'étreinte se resserra.

-J'ai toujours tout gardé au fond de moi, confessa le brun, les yeux égarés. Toutes ses colères, ses haines, ses pensées.

La voix de Lelouch reflétait sa souffrance. Il continua avec peine :

-Mais maintenant que tout est fini, que le pacte est rompu, qu'on agonise tous les deux, ensemble (il la regarda droit dans les yeux, implorant), qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Une réelle angoisse se faisait ressentir en lui. Il relâcha entièrement la pression et C.C put reprendre pleinement son souffle. Au fond, il n'était qu'un garçon effrayé devant une séparation.

-Ecoute, même si vous devez vous séparer, ce n'est jamais définitif, parce que vous êtes liés, et, tôt ou tard, vos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, tu comprends…Zero ?

Le garçon acquiesça lentement de la tête, perplexe et surtout, déstabilisé.

-Mais, je ne veux pas me séparer de Lelouch.

-Il ne veut pas t'entraîner avec lui dans la mort. Tu peux encore t'échapper, c'est ce qu'il voudrait.

C.C ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle venait de se retrouver projetée dans une plaine cette fois-ci, à l'instant où elle venait de terminer sa phrase. Deux petits garçons identiques se tenaient à ses côtés, l'un à terre, et l'autre le secouant, à genoux. Il se retourna après son apparition.

-T'en as pris du temps à venir la sorcière.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Parce que quelqu'un qui apparaît comme ça comme par enchantement, moi, j'appelle ça une sorcière, couina le petit garçon.

C.C n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître Zero, avec son caractère. Et ce devait surement être Lelouch qui était allongé. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils miniatures, comme revenu dans l'enfance ? Puis elle compris qu'elle avait accédé au dernier stade, celui où il n'avait plus rien à cacher. La candeur de l'enfant. Le petit Zero attrapa la main et tira à plusieurs reprises :

-Dépêche-toi de le sauver sorcière, je t'en prie.

-Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je..je ne PEUX PAS ! cria-t-elle.

Le garçon frémit. Il refusait de voir la vérité en face.

-SI tu peux ! hurla-t-il avec toute la détermination qu'il pouvait avoir. Je te l'ordonne. Sauve-le !

il se retourna d'un coup et s'accroupit, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Il voulait se montrer courageux, mais C.C, sans pouvoir le voir, entendait quand même les petits halètements de Zero. Il pleurait.

Elle se laissa tomber aux pieds de Lelouch qui n'avait pas prononcer un mot depuis le début . il semblait calme.

-Sors le d'ici tu veux bien ? il me remplacera dans le monde réel.

-Jamais il ne pourra te…

-Je vivrai à travers lui, on aura juste inversé les rôles…en quelque sorte hein ?

-Ce sera jamais pareil…

Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle personne ne parla .

-j'ai une faveur à te demander : ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui as choisi d'être là, et ce n'est pas lui non plus qui m'a tué…s'il n'avait pas été là pour retourner la situation, qui sait ce que tu serais devenu ?

C.C hocha tristement de la tête. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était revenue dans le monde réel, et tenait encore ses mains entre les siennes, mais une présence se tenait à ses côtés. Zero.

Pour C.C, les événements qui suivirent se passèrent comme dans un rêve éveillé. Elle vit entrer un groupe de personnes en uniforme de soigneurs avec à leur tête Kallen. Shirley ouvrit grand la bouche en apercevant son frère, mais les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient déformés par le rêve. Peut-être criait-elle, ou pleurait, ou les deux à la fois. Elle était seulement consciente que lui s'en sortirait, et pas Lelouch. Tout le monde fut évacué sauf eux deux. Avant de quitter la salle, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Zero. Il lui désigna Lelouch silencieusement et secoua doucement la tête d'un signe négatif, puis il s'en alla comme une ombre.

Elle resta avec le garçon. Longtemps. A lui tenir la main jusqu'au dernier moment. Il souria à la mort lorsqu'elle vint le chercher.

_~FIN~_


End file.
